Malfoy my new found Hero
by OzzieMalfoy
Summary: Hey, this is my first attempt at a story, let alone a romance, please give me a chance and read and review it for me, thanks!
1. Default Chapter

~Chapter One~ An Introduction  
  
A/N : Just something to keep me busy and to satisfy my romantic obsessiveness, hehe, r&r please!  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is JK Rowlings or others you know of too, i just make the plot and work the characters how i want to  
  
Harry's eyes traced the edges of the heavy wooden door that kept inside the beautiful memories of his school years. The Hogwarts castle was as enormous as it was all those years ago when he first set foot on the stone steps. It loomed up above him, and Harry, now more aware of the magical world he lived in, knew that it was enchanted so the tops of the steeple points could not be seen from the ground, to add affect he guessed.   
He looked across the front path, where for so many years the horseless carriages carried him and his friends up the path from the station. Hermione came into view, waving madly as she struggled to lug her heavy bag up the path. Behind her, Ron, pale but nevertheless the same, looking flustered and exhausted as he dragged his own trunk up with Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, firmly attatched to his leg. Harry could see the deep scratches and Ron's already badly patched trousers gaining a few more record breaking holes. From the past years, both Harry and Ron had learned that they could not defeat the reckless feline, and had given in to its continuous torturing and rapscalion behaviour.  
  
As Harry's friends reached him, they greeted him fondly. "Harry! Oh its ever so good to see you" Hermione gushed, "'Lo 'Arry! Alright?" Ron tried to be a man, obviously hiding his impulse to run and hug Harry, after all they were now 20 years old, and no grown man would be seen to hug another. This was muggle tradition, and thats how Ron had been living since he left school. Percy had continued his work as a member of the MOM and Fred and George were in Scotland, training for the Greenpark Quidditch Team, professionals at last! Ginny was engaged to a man she had met two weeks after leaving Hogwarts and they were holidaying in Egypt at the present time, much to Hermiones disappointment, who had been looking forward to this reunion to catch up with her friends. Ron was studying the muggle arts, he, like his father, was fascinated in how things worked and spent hours of his free time inventing wizard crafts that behaved as muggle objects, but as he knew, had the wizard mischief incorporated somehow. Since his dad had gone into retirement because of the enormous success of his family, Ron had stayed on to help his mother, in their new house. To understand the muggles further, Ron had bought the house, with room for his family and guests, in the middle of a suburban block with beautiful gardens, well trimmed grass and white picket fences. The house itself was a right comical event in the neighbourhood. All the neighbours new and liked Ron and his family, and knew they were a bit eccentric, every day a new and amazing thing would be added to the garden, for Ron loved ornaments. He must have collected around 200 of the contraptions, from garden gnomes (terracotta style) to huge spouting fish fountains. It was an amazing sight and Ron was exceptionally proud of his garden. Hermione was so grateful to see Harry and Ron again, for she had been having a hard time lately when her father had taken ill and passed, and her mother having a mental breakdown from the misery. Hermione, now on her own, was working hard as one of the Ministry's top defence wizards. Studying the dark arts to find cures and protection from dangerous, to unmentionable curses. She lived in a house that her grandmother had left to her before she died but felt lonely with no companion but her fiery tempered cat. Harry was also glad to see his friends, for he had been very busy, he was on the local quidditch team, while working on the side coaching a juniour team and writing a book. His new wife, Serena, had just had their first baby and was keeping both of them occupied at night. "Harry, how are you, hows Michael and your wife!?" Hermione asked, her face flushed from the exersion of carrying her bag all the way up, now they were ex students, the carriages did not come to pick them up. "Good, good, how are you! I got your letter in Spring but have just been so busy i havent been able to reply, i'm so sorry, how are things? Ron, come over here, Hermione, could you possibly remove your cat from his leg, my, my, its been a while hasnt it friends! I have so much to talk about! Ron, come here, good god man, your hair! hahaha, wow, its so good to see you both, hows the family Ron? good? and Ginny and Mark? ahh, well this is so weird to be back here." "Harry slow down! your over excited i think, this reunion is going to be good. i am looking forward to seeing how people have turned out, now theyre out in the big wide world of magic" Ron smirked and Harry knew that he was thinking of Parvarti, for his love for her had grown over the years of not seeing her. Their relationship had been so short, lasting the final year they were there, and both of them agreeing to part at the end as long distances would not work for either of them. They had remained in contact but only by owl, not by face or voice, as Parvati seemed it would of been too difficult to part if they saw each other. Hermione on the other hand was now silent, looking wistfully out over the field of grass, dotted with wildflowers, as a striking young man with blond hair walked slowly and casually up the path. Draco spotted her and waved, and they waved back, for over the years, their childish bickering had ceased, Voldemort had finally been subdued and Slytherin had not become the evil house it had been destined for. Ron scowled as Hermiones eyes locked with Malfoys as he approached them. He had always felt a strong attraction between them, and it made him feel uneasy. Malfoy wore a black suit, with a black silk shirt with the top three buttons undone, exposing a few inches of bare skin, his hair was slicked back, with the help of a magic comb, and he wore a long trench coat that stopped halfway down his calf. His black shoes were polished well and his bag lay at his feet on a magic board, that had carried it along side him as he had walked. His face was pointed and his skin was pale, he had a very gothic, vampirish look to him which made Harry think of Lestat from his altime favourite movie, Queen of the Damned. He laughed at this and shook Malfoys hand. Ron did the same, to be the polite gentleman his parents had brought him up to be. When Hermione greeted him, she held out her hand to shake his, and Malfoy gazed into her eyes slyly and without breaking his gaze, took her hand softly and touched it to his lips. Hermione pulled away gently, shaken, and quickly snapped out of the trance he had her under, he had changed so much and it scared her. The small group made their way into the great hall, where they were greeted by about twenty of their school friends and aquantances. They seperated as they made their way around the hall, catching up on past memories and plans for the future. The sky above filled with grey clouds, told the group there was a storm heading their way. Meanwhile the ghosts zoomed above them, chatting and joking... 


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione's View

Chapter 2 ~Hermiones View~  
  
A/N I hope you dont mind but i am going into a lot of detail just so that you can see it how i see it and understand my point of view a bit better, let me know how i could improve the story  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Looking around the vast hall, Hermione couldnt help but smile. So many memories crept back to her now as she walked across the shiny floor. The laughs and voices echoing across the vast walls and bouncing around the wooden beams that created the stair case that led up to the rooms above and beyond, where for years she had sat and studied for hours on end. She looked to her left and saw her precious boys, Harry and Ron, talking to some of their classmates, they had watched out for her for so long. She remembered right back to them as first years, they thought she had been annoying and bossy, she knew she had been and they had never let her forget it. She remembered telling herself she would not get involved in any trouble but she has succumbed to the warmth and friendliness of the terrible twosome. To her right she saw a group of ex slytherins and some girls she hardly recognised. She noticed one was watching Ron very carefully as he exchanged laughs with a young woman...Parvarti...the woman Ron was talking to was Padma, she could see how different they had grown up to be, but both women as striking as the other, As Hermione's eyes swept over the scene, she was shocked to see Draco Malfoy, flanked by two broad shouldered men, standing near the centre of the room, staring directly at her. He held a drink in one hand and the other was tucked into his coat, in an elegant stance that only Malfoy could pull off. She gazed into his eyes, mesmorised by the fact that he could stare for so long, he didnt flinch, he did not seem to care that she knew he was looking at her and his eyes seemed to bore right through her, she could almost hear his voice '...hermione...come to thee...thou beauty...i need thee...' she shook her head, she knew that he would not of said that, he was too far above her on the popularity ladder, why would someone of his stance even think about her that way. She wished that Ginny was there..."Hermione!!!Oh my gosh is it really you, wow you look incredible! how are you my dear!" Pansy Parkinson was suddenly in front of her, breaking her train of thought and unlocking her from Malfoys gaze, "Pansy, hi, thankyou, so do you" Pansy gushed and giggled in front of her, but Hermione wasn't paying her any attention, she never really liked Pansy, she was so pretentious, even when the competitiveness of the houses left the school, she never seemed to improve her attitude like most of the others.  
  
Professor McGonagal clapped her hands to get the students attention, "Greetings ladies and gentlemen to this official reunion, your first of many more we hope. If you would all like to follow me you will be ushered into the dining room where the banquet will begin, please feel free to sit where ever you please as house formalities no longer apply, please enjoy yourself and at the end, you will be assigned to your chambers for your sleeping arrangements." At that she turned and the single form lead all 150 students that had now arrived into the dining room they would remember so well. Hermione smiled and crossed the room to join her friends when a hand reached out to her and grabbed her by the arm. She turned, smiling to greet who she thought was someone saying hello, it was Malfoy, her smile faded slowly as his piercing eyes held her captive under their gaze for the third time that day. She couldnt help but notice how unbelievably hansome he was. She had never met anyone like him when she had left Hogwarts, and she had seen some pretty shifty looking characters. But his look, she could not put her finger on it, he was mysterious, and roguish, but he had depth and character that made her warm to him almost instantly, yet she would not let her guard down because there was something about him that made her feel uneasy but he also made her feel lustful which she was afraid of even more. He leaned in and she tensed, he whispered, his lips almost brushing her ear, "its so good to see you Hermione, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me, I've been thinking about you though, everyday, it would be good to chat some time while we are here..." at that he let go of her and glided over to a table filled with giggling blondes and his friends Crabbe and Goyle who sat stony faced and silent, a stark contract to the bounciness of the girls around them, Hermione shivered, he was so strange, but yet so enchanting, although she was afraid, she couldnt help but hope they would run into each other again. She watched him sit down, he winked at a couple of the girls who giggled, then watched her, she turned quickly and walked over to where Ron and Harry were seated, she could feel his eyes on her back the whole time, boring into her.  
  
The banquet began, food began to appear on gold dishes covering the tables, all kinds of meat, and pies and fruit and dishes, Hermione soon forgot about Malfoy as she concentrated on the delicious meal she was about to consume. The men and women laughed and jostled one another as they ate, talking and laughing and remembering all the fun times they had together.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, old and grey as he was, stood up at the end of the banquet and announced that it was time for them to make their way up to their sleeping chambers, which would be shown by the present head boy and girl.   
  
The two students, let the others up through one of the east wing towers and stopped outside two paintings opposite each other, it was amazing still, at the magic of the place, how the castle hid the secret rooms and corridors. Behind each painting there was an access to a secret room where many beds were laid out, ready for the guests. As they were all older now there was no need for the girl and boy restriction, the men and women were simply able to choose who they wished to be with and that was that. Of course, with Ginny missing, Hermione didnt really have a female friend to share her thoughts with, so she turned to Harry and Ron and they found their way to a room of their own, where three beds, majestically posterised, waited patiently for the trio to sleep. The three stayed awake for hours, talking about their present lives, Harry's son, Ron's romances, Hermione's work, she did not mention the Malfoy incident. She liked to keep some things personal, and she found the idea of a secret rather exciting.  
  
Finally, too weary to talk any longer, the three fell asleep. During the night Hermione woke, looking out the window she saw the streaks of raindrops as the wind whipped them against the glass. She got out of bed, and walked softly down towards the bathroom. When she reached the common room, she noticed someone sitting in the arm chair. As she drew nearer, her breathing sharpened. Malfoy sat, his legs crossed, a book in his lap, wearing a maroon robe with gold trimming, looking calm and composed as usual. He looked up as she entered, and smiled a cheeky, but dashing smile. "Hermione, I've been waiting for you" Hermione looked at him and suddenly forgot why she had come downstairs, she turned to go, but Malfoy called out to her "no, stay, please" she turned slowly back and hesitated before walking closer to sit on the long couch next to his chair. She sat on the far end, so she could watch him, and he smiled again. 


	3. Chapter 3 A Long Lingering Kiss

Chapter 3 ~The long, lingering kiss~  
  
A/N This is about as hardcore it gets, which is good, caz no one seemed to write the romance novel with no sex, but that still appeals to the audience, or reader, whichever, i hope you dont mind, but i decided to keep it clean so as not to damage the respectful reputation JK Rowling has established for these brilliant characters  
Disclaimer : sab4 (same as before -for the next chapters)  
  
"Its been so long Hermione, I thought I would never see you again, the thought of that shook me, I was scared Hermione, a Malfoy scared...when Voldemort was defeated that last time I was so afraid that he would return and hurt you. Everyone thought I was helping Harry Potter, but I did it for you my love, I sacrificed my beliefs, my family name and power, for you."   
  
"You said his name" she gasped  
  
"He is not in power, what does it matter if he even has a name. He could not defeat me if he were, for my love protects me, and it protects you...do you love me? If you love me nothing can ever hurt us"  
  
"I dont even know you Draco" she whispered, scared of the passion in his voice and in his eyes  
  
Malfoy jumped off his chair and glided to her, he clasped her hand, "your very words inside me, make me quiver, you could reduce me to dust with just a wave of your hand, so long i have had to cover up how i feel, but now my name means nothing to me, only you, only loving you means everything..."  
  
"I cant help you Malfoy, I dont see you at all, you are there but my eyes do not stretch to my heart"  
  
He pulled her hand closer to his face, he place her fingers on his chest, "Let me show you me, you will see me, love will find a way for your vision to clear, and the storm clouds to wither and die. Right now you are surrounded in darkness, but with one kiss all will be seen"  
At these words he had moved closer to her face and whispered the last sentence in her ear in barely audible words, "I see you, I'll help you see me"  
  
Hermione was getting a little freaked out by just how strong Malfoy was getting with his emotions, so much passion, she couldnt decide if it was lust or love he felt, but it was so strong she could feel it rise up in the pit of her stomach. He brushed his lips over her cheek and she shivered, she could feel the touch of his lips all the way through her, up and down her spine, through her heart and down into her fingers, she reached up, unaware that she must of been under some spell, and ran her fingers along the nape of his neck and through his hair. He cupped her face with his hands and she suddenly felt hot, like she was on fire, this then changed to ice, and he suddenly leaned in and kissed her, hard and fast on the lips, passionately and hungrily he sought refuge in her lips, his tongue reaching in then stopped and biting gently on her bottom lip, he kissed her again, a series of soft but still passionate kisses, each one leaving her with a hunger for more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood to her knees, he moved with her, never breaking the form and put his arms around her waist, inside her she was burning, bolts of electricity raced through her at his touch and she felt like she never wanted him to stop touching her. He pulled her tightly towards him and held her in an almost bear like hug, his face was contorted with emotion and it moved her to see a feeling as strong as that.  
  
When at last they broke apart, he seemed exhausted, as if a burning fire had been keeping him moving all his life, like a locomotive on a long journey, he had now passed that fire to her and it had left him drained. He looked at her, his eyes moist, his soul clearly visible in the vast emerald colour. Hermione shivered, she was so confused. Malfoy, the boy who had ridiculed her for so many years, called her the worst names he could think of, a pureblood looking down on a 'mudblood' as he had so harshly named her, he couldnt be in love with her, even with the bickering aside, she still felt wary of him and it scared her to see him now, a fully grown man, reduced to childhood before her eyes. A spell, it must be, she thought, there cannot be any truth behind his feelings, she studied him closely, he watched her, he made her think of a vampire, it was chilling, his eyes were piercing green, dark shadows outlined them, with faint purples and blacks, his skin was a pale, almost transparent form, his face was bony and pointed. His lips, were almost purple, he looked like he had been kept away from light for many years. She knew nothing of him, not even when he was at school with her, the new friendships that were formed at Voldemorts over throwing, had not stretched to the pair.   
  
She checked carefully for signs, and there, a flash of red in his eyes, he had been hit by a spell. Lovordious Klingtalious. She jumped back from him, pulled her wand from her sleeve and muttered a spell she had learned from her years at the ministry,Incantanous Bindosa, there was a blinding flash of white light, as the spell shot from her wand, an equally blinding red light bounced off Malfoy and hit Hermione full force in the chest. If anyone else had been in the room at the moment, they would have seen Hermione fly up into the air hovering with a red glow emulating off her body, her eyes glowed red as the magic circled her around and around. 


	4. Chapter 4 Saving Draco

Chapter 4 ~Falling in Love~  
  
A/N This is short caz I couldnt combine chapters 4 and 5 so it made sense, I think I am losing the story too, sorry people  
  
Disclaimer: sab4  
  
Hermione landed suddenly, but luckily on the couch, eyes shut, barely breathing. Malfoy, almost the same, tried to get to her. He struggled to pull himself to her. She lay there so helpless, on the verge of death. In her mind she felt like the fires of hell had swallowed her up. Malfoy pulled himself up to her so he could see her face, she lay so still. He brushed her face with his fingers and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. There was a flash of red light and just like sleeping beauty, Hermione woke to find her Prince Charming, Malfoy, clasping her hand, a look of pure terror on his face. She felt uncontrollably warm to him and squeezed his hand. He smiled down at her and placed his free hand on her face. With the tips of his fingers he traced the contours of her cheeks.  
  
Hermione felt so strange. One minute she was trying to stop him loving her because it was a lie, he was under that spell, but now she didn't want him to stop loving her, for unexplainable feelings had enveloped her.  
  
Malfoy scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him. She put her arms around his neck and he carried her back upstairs to her bed. Whispering words of love and romance in her ear, he soothed her slowly to sleep, then lay his head on the covers planting soft kisses on the nape of her neck, before they both drifted off, into a deep, exhausted sleep.  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of yelling. Slowly she turned her head to see Ron and Harry, red faced and angry, gripping Malfoy by the robes carrying him across to the door.   
"Dont you dare do that to Hermione ever! You stay away from her you hear!" Ron was yelling, his red face matching the hue of his hair.  
"Ron, Harry" she called groggily, but they didn't hear her. Malfoy looked at her as they carried him from the room, but all Hermione could do was look on helpless. She found that her whole body was aching terrib;y and slowly she recalled the nights events, just as Harry and Ron returned.   
  
"Draco!" she called, a sort of delayed reaction.   
"Shhh Hermione, it's ok now, he's gone, did he hurt you?"  
She struggled to sit up.  
*No* she thought to herself, *I need him here*  
Both Harry and Ron were looking at her worriedly so she said, 'I'm ok, last night...a spell...it hit me full force-"  
"That Malfoy cursed her! I knew he had it in for her, defeat or no defear he still has evil blood in him and he's just proved it to all of us. Oh Hermione, my poor Hermione" Ron said, angry shock taking over him.  
"No! Ron...no...he saved my life!" HErmione said in a barely audible whisper. She didnt really want to tell them about the 'Lovordius Klingtalious' spell that Malfoy had been under.  
  
She made a note to look it up in the library later.  
  
"Saved your life from what?" Harry never missed a thing.  
  
Hermione had to think hard to cover for her actions last night. "I..er...had an asthma attack and if Malfoy hadn't been there to get my inhaler for me, I would have passed out! He stayed with me because he was worried that I may of had another one..."   
  
Ron seemed to take that answer rather well, but Harry didn't look convinced, but with a pleading look from Hermione the look vanished from his face and was replaced by an amused grin.  
"We seem to have jumped to a rather large conclusion Ron, we should apologise to Malfoy when we see him next."  
"Right"  
  
Hermione struggled out of bed and fished around in her luggage for something to wear. Then she made her way down to the bathroom to have a shower before breakfast. 


	5. Chapter 5 Final Reflections

As she was walking back towards the common room she was pulled by a strong grip on her arm. Before she could yell, her mouth was covered abd arns wrapped around her from behind. She smelled that familiar smell and felt the brush of his lips on her neck as he soothed her into silence.   
  
Hermione turned to meet Draco's eyes, telling herself to let him go, to push him away, but she found herself being drawn to him and for the second time since they had returned to Hogwarts their lips met in a passionate kiss. Hermione allowed herself to be lifted and carried into a private, unused broom closet. He lay her down at the back andknelt beside her. Kissing her softly. Suddenly there was a blinding red flash.   
  
The two looked at each other and looking shocked Malfoy withdrew his arms.   
"Sorry" he coughed and backed away.  
  
"Umm it's ok look Malfoy, we were under some kind of spell...Lovordious Klingtalious, you were under its influence when we met up at the front door to Hogwarts, I tried to dismantle the charms but it appears they bounced from you to me making me think I'd fallen in love with you as well as you, me. Scary huh but it appears to be over, but I can't be too sure I've never come across this level of power placed into one spell."  
  
"Hermione, I think I kknow why the spell bounced off onto you..."   
  
"Why"  
  
"Well you know how the castor is meant to take the person they want to cast the spell on, think of them at the exact moment the spell hits them?"  
  
"Yeah...what happened Malfoy, why'd they make you think of me and who!?"  
  
"Pansy"  
  
"Pansy? Doesn't she love you? Why would she divert you to me?"  
  
"Well...she didn't" He looked uncomfortable and embarrased , colour spreading quickly over his cheeks.   
  
"...all I've been able to think about since we left this school, you're beautiful smile as you passed me at Graduation, the way your robes flowed and your hair bounced, the outside beauty that matched the beauty inside." he drew closer and stroked her cheek, she let him, remember the moment, how she had felt for him at the time, recalling the heart flutters and floating sensation that only the magic of true love could cause.  
  
"So you were thinking of me at the time the spell hit?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, I must have made an utter fool of myself"  
  
"On the contrary..." she took his hand. "You helped me realise that these spells cannot make me love you..." his face fell "...for I already do."  
  
He looked at her, unbeliebingly, searching for a hint of sarcasm or mock, but he only saw love.   
  
"Oh Hermione"   
  
He scooped her up and kissed her deeply this time in full control and she kissed him back. 


End file.
